F.U.N. Song
The "F.U.N. Song" is a song from the season one episode, "F.U.N.", of the popular cartoon series SpongeBob SquarePants. It features the titular protagonist SpongeBob SquarePants trying to convince Plankton to let loose and have fun, while trying to explain to him what fun is. The song was performed by SpongeBob's voice actor Tom Kenny, Plankton's voice actor Doug Lawrence, and a chorus as a group of clams. Lyrics Original = not about winning; it's about fun! that? is when you... fun is... it's like... it's kind of... sort of like a... What is fun? I... Let me spell it for you! F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and anytime at all Down here in the deep blue sea! F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium... bombs! N is for no survivors when you- Those things aren't what fun is all about! Now do it like this. F is for friends who do stuff to- That's completely idiotic! let me help you. F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me... it! N is for anywhere and anytime at all Down here in the deep blue sea! I don't understand this. I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop? that's how you're supposed to feel! I like it! Let's do it again! Okay! F is for frolic through all the flowers U is for ukulele N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking Here with my best buddy! |-| Paramount Parks = everyone, it's in the key of fun! Sing it! F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and any time at all Down here in the deep blue sea! Plankton? F is for fast food that clogs up your arteries! U is for you and me... N is for nowhere and no place to hide from Plankton's invincibility! hey hey! It's completely idiotic! let's be idiots! F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and any time at all Down here in the deep blue sea! chance! F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and any time at all Down here in the deep blue sea! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the following albums: **''SpongeBob's Greatest Hits'' **''Spongebob Squarepants (Original Theme Highlights)'' **''SpongeBob SquarePants: Original Theme Highlights - EP'' *The song was covered by the Little Apple Band. **This version was featured on the albums SpongeBob's Treasured Tunes and The Favorite Tunes of SpongeBob. *An alternate version is played at Paramount Parks. *An instrumental version plays over the title card for the episode. *In July 2019, YouTuber Plushblue EP captured part of the song and sang Plankton's verse. He uploaded it to his channel that night. As of now, Viacom hasn't got its hands on it. Gallery Images 010b_-_FUN_(320).jpg 010b_-_FUN_(323).jpg (1).jpg 010b_-_FUN_(332).jpg Spongebob-squarepants-baby-plankton-818.jpg 010b_-_FUN_(347).jpg 010b_-_FUN_(359).jpg 010b_-_FUN_(365).jpg SpongeBob's_Ukulele_in_F.U.N..png Noses_in_F.U.N..png 010b_-_FUN_(399).jpg Videos Spongebob - FUN song SpongeBob Music F.U.N Song Instrumental|Instrumental SpongeBob- F.U.N. Song Paramount Parks Version|Paramount Parks Version F.U.N. Song|Little Apple Band Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs